Mekakudimension Neptunia
by Nthing
Summary: Donovan Reyes is an almost average 16 year old boy with special eye powers. One day donovan goes out for a walk and ends up getting sent to the hyperdimemsion. Callum Reyes is donovans younger brother who also has eye powers. and while his brother ends up missing he try's to find out what happened to him. Takes place in the anime. Rated T for language.
1. chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first story that I've published on this website. sorry if there's any grammar issues i'm not that good at spelling.**

 **I do not own HyperDimemsionNeptunia. HyperDimemsionNeptunia is owned by compile heart and idea factory. The only thing that i own is the OC's that appear and the story idea. side note: I'm sorry if anything in this chapter is offensive to anyone.**

In a apartment building somewhere in the United States a boy was starting to wake up. The boy looked to be in his late teens, had dark brown hair and had lime green eyes. The boy got out of bed put his light pink glasses on and got dressed. After he got dressed the boy was wearing a dark orange shirt, dark brown jeans, white and black running shoes, and a unzipped dark blue Jacket. As he was walking out of the room he grabbed his phone and his headphones. As he was walking downstairs to leave someone called out to him.

"Be careful donovan." Another boy said. Donovan ignored him as he walks out of the building, he puts on him s headphones, brings out his phone and puts on "mekakushi code" and starts walking. He's supposed to go to school, but instead he walked in the opposite direction of the school. He does this everyday, only because he thinks that school is for idiots and that if you wanna do something with your life then you shouldn't go to anyplace like school.

As he's walking down the street he begins to thing about something that still doesn't make any sense to him religion. Why he doesn't understand it he doesn't know. The only thing that he knows is that at some point the world's going to end and if it has something to do with God and Jesus, he doesn't know. The thing that he does know is that he doesn't really believe in God.

After walking for a while he checks the time on his phone. "It's only 3" Donovan says out loud. He starts to head back to his apartment, but, someone starts to follow him. After about 10 minutes Donovan stops moving and faces the person that s following him. The person is a man in his late 30's, he's wearing the same clothes that Donovan is but the colors are black and red. "Who are you?" Donovan asks as his eyes turn from green to red.

"I'm you." The person says.

"Ok so what do you want with me?" Asks Donovan.

"Nothing." The person

The pupils in Donovan's eyes turn into vertical slits. "Are you sure about that? Because my eyes say you're lying." Donovan says. And then Donovan blinks and the person is gone. "What?" Donovan says as he feels something cold touch his back. "Oh shi-" was the last thing that donovan was able to say before the gun fired.

(Location unknown)

Donovan slowly opens his eyes. The first thing that he noticed Is that he wasn't in the city anymore, he was in some kind of forest. "Ok? I don't remember passing out in a forest. Actually how did I end up here? The last thing that happened, was that weird guy shooting me in the back." Donovan says. "Well there's no point in just sitting here and doing nothing." Donovan said as he get up and starts walking in a random direction.

 **thank you if you read this story. Any kind of feedback is appreciated good or bad.**


	2. chapter 2

**Bad grammar, sorry.**

 **I do not own HyperDimemsionNeptunia. HyperDimemsionNeptunia is owned by compile heart and idea factory. The only thing that i own is the OC's that appear and the story idea.** **Side note: I wrote this late at night so sorry if the chapter isn't good.**

(Location forest POV Donovan)

As Donovan is walking in the direction that he picked. He starts to wonder what happened to him and how he ended up here. His thoughts get interrupted when he feels something rubbing up against his leg. When he looks down he sees some kind of slime creature, it was blue and had a dogs nose and ears. "What?" Donovan asks.

"Gooo." The slime says.

"Oh it can't speak….. Well shit." Said donovan. Right as donovan says that his left eye turns red. He crouches down so he is eye level with the slime, The pupil in his left eye becomes a vertical slit. Donovan then proceeds to read The slime creatures mind. A second later donovan gets up and his eye turns back to normal. "Ok now I know where to go, but I can't see.… dammit."

After an hour or two of walking donovan's eyesight goes back to normal. He notices that he's not in the forest anymore, he's at some kind of field another thing that he noticed was that there was some kind city off in the distance. "I guess I'm going there." Donovan says as he heads towards the city.

(Intermission)

Ability: All knowing eyes

User: Donovan Reyes

Skills: Truth seeker, make it so the user is able to tell if someone is lying, activates when his right eye turns red, the only downside is that he gets a mild migraine. Memory dive, allows the user to see the thoughts and memories of any living being that he looks at, activates when his left eye turns red, the only downside is that he gets temporarily blinded for a short amount of time.

User stats

Power: C

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: B

Potential: E

(Intermission end)

"Sigh… he's still not back let." Says a boy. The boy has light brown hair and dark green eyes. He's wearing a dark red shirt, black sweatpants with white vertical stripes, brown shoes, and a white zip-up jacket with vertical stripes that go down the sleeves. His eyes turned red. "I going to have to get him aren't I?" The boy says as he gets up and walks away.

 **Thank you for reading. any feedback is appreciated good or bad. This chapter was going to be longer, but i decided that i would make this chapter short and the next chapter longer. Anyways that's it.**


End file.
